


The Legendary Duo

by ShadinqTR



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Elemental Master (Aisha), F/M, Fandom Blind (Unfamiliar), Lord Knight (Elsword), abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadinqTR/pseuds/ShadinqTR
Summary: The duo find a man from a newly-formed village, which was ravaged. They decide to help the man clear the demons that attacked.





	The Legendary Duo

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched the anime and played the game for a bit (2 days) so I only know the characters on a surface level and not much about the world. So, because of this, I might be using monsters that don't even exist in Elsword and most definitely places that don't exist in it. (Not that I'll really name most (or any) of the places)

"There sure are a lot of demons nearby," Aisha stated as she blasted many of  them with various spells.

"We must be getting close then!" Elsword responded with as he cut a demon in half.

* * *

 As Elsword and Aisha were traveling, they saw a man, crawling on the ground. As they got near him, he passed out on the spot. They treated the man. He had ripped clothes and his sword and shield were very bloody. It seemed like he was fighting an army all by himself and managed to escape by the skin of his teeth. He was also wearing unknown clothes, at least, to them at least. He had a black shield with a spider logo and the sword he was carrying had webs for its handle. He was also wearing a knight-like helmet with the same spider logo.

After a couple minutes of waiting, the man finally woke up, surprised. "Who, who are you two?"

"I'm Elsword and she's Aisha, we're venturing out to see if there are places that have yet to be discovered," He answered as he helped the man get up. "More importantly, what happened to you?" The man struggled to speak at first. But he eventually spoke up.

"My village was attacked by a large amount of demons. We didn't see if there was someone leading them or not, but all we know is that the village has been ravaged and  they're still currently staying there."

"What village exactly? I don't think we've ever seen a logo like this before," Aisha asked while holding the man's armor.

"Ah, of course. A new village was founded over there not too long ago," He stated as he pointed towards a direction. "It is- ... was populated by people who were half spider."

This man's half spider?

"But don't worry! I'm not one of them, I'm just someone who volunteered to guard the village since most of my family was infected with it."

"Infected?"

The man then began to explain everything. From where he lived, a giant spider suddenly arose and started consuming people. But to their surprise, none of them actually died. They all still lived, but had spider-like traits to them, like being able to generate web, being able to climb most surfaces etc... But this newfound power wasn't all fun and sunshine. Because of this power, they had began developing spider-like bodies so they were discriminated by most villages. With no other choice left, they built their own village where only people who accept the half spiders, and the half spiders themselves are able to enter. 

"Are you sure there are still people there?"

"Yes. We had a secret vault hidden under the chief's house and some people hid there."

With this newfound information, they both agreed to help him. But as they got near the demons, they were ambushed and the knight was killed.

* * *

 

Elsword was in the front slashing demons left and right while Aisha was casting spells behind him. The demons couldn't even touch Elsword, though they were lesser ones. Each time one tried to strike him, he'd just block it with his sword and retaliate. But those very few moments where he was about to be damaged, Aisha would cast spells to quickly destroy them.

Lightning, fire, little geysers were being spawned all over where they were fighting until it was eventually covered in demon bodies.

"Huff... huff... good... it's finally over," Elsword said as he dropped down on the ground.

"Tired already?" 

"Ea, easy for you to say... you just kept casting spells," He said while breathing heavily. He was tired, obviously.

"E, excuse you! I almost had to vomit two or three times while casting so many spells just to cover you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Aisha. I knew I could count on you," He then gave her a thumbs up.

Aisha looked away, blushing, "Wh, whatever! Let's just get going already," She stated as she angrily started walking towards the direction the man had pointed out. Elsword wanted to rest for awhile but he knew there was no stopping her, so he begrudgingly followed behind her.

As they were walking, they saw a tall building which was attached to a wall. It looked like they had finally seen the village they were looking for so they started running towards it, only to be interrupted by demons. This time, it had much more variety. Some demons had weapons and armor on, some looked like animals, some were flying as well. It seemed like they had finally gone into the thick of things, no more fodder.

Elsword confidently drew his sword and gestured Aisha to get behind him, "Same tactic, okay?"

Aisha sighed, "You got it."

Elsword then charged at them. He swung his sword multiple times, killing demons on the way, though all of them seemed to be defenseless to him. A tall demon then approached him. It had a mace on one hand and a shield on the other. As he was observing the demon, it suddenly charged at him, he dodged the attack but before he could react, another demon appeared from his left, where he was dodging, and tried swinging his sword. He blocked the attack by using his sword but he was then thrown onto the ground. He grunted from the strength of the swing the demon had but he quickly got back on his feet.

Aisha then called out to him, "A little help here?!" She said as she was being charged at by multiple demons. 

He dashed towards her, slicing at multiple demons on his way, all the while not getting hit himself. He got in front of Aisha and quickly swung his sword around in a circle, killing most of them. One jumped into the air and started pelting them with arrows, but before it could do much, a sudden thunder struck it dead.

Observing their surroundings yet again, they saw that there were a lot more demons coming their way. It seemed like it was an endless amount but they couldn't back down since even their back were covered in them. With no choice left, Elsword awakened. His sword slightly extended and opened up a bit, his body was covered in red aura, almost like fire was resonating from inside him.

He immediately rushed towards his front while strafing to avoid any arrows coming his way and started endlessly slashing at the demons. He spawned multiple geysers, smash many demons and countered a lot of attacks. All while this was happening, Aisha was spawning endless amounts of fireballs while also casting lightning on the enemies.

Elsword swung in a circular motion and a sudden shockwave spawned because of it, killing almost every single demon in a 10-meter area. Elsword felt satisfied with himself so he gestured Aisha to do hers. With a sigh, she started casting three storms at once. An ice storm, electric storm, and a fire storm. As she did this, Elsword ran towards it and swung multiple times, the swings were not normal though. It was much larger swings and were in quick bursts as well.

With the battle done, Elsword and Aisha rested their backs on a tree. Aisha, as usual was reading a book as they were resting.

"You think... more are coming?" He asked as he was breathing heavily.

"I don't think so."

"Good... I need to rest." He then fully relaxed his body and rested his body on the tree.

After about 5 minutes, Aisha noticed that Elsword was fully asleep and that his hand was just on the floor. With a blush on her face, she decided to put her hand below his.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I getting any better with my fight scenes? I can't really tell.
> 
> -ShadinqTR


End file.
